Something About Her
by Lj the Bard
Summary: RE3 SPOILERS! A one-shot dedicated to my dear friend Pink Starship, she's waited very patiently for it and I decided to get it outta the way before I forgot. Alice/K-Mart pairing, enjoy! FEED THE BARD!


**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!!

**A/N:** Alrighty then, this is only my second Resident Evil fic, I'm a great fan of the movies but not so much the games, I happened to believe there was a lotta heavy femslash going on behind the scenes though and I have many who may agree. For Pink Starship, who believes like me, that there had to be a little something between Alice and young K-Mart :) Enjoy and please review!!

--x--

Alice could not remember quite a lot of what had happened, first she was roaming the dessert because her damned telepathy destroyed her bike, then she was surrounded by thousands of infected birds, and destroying them so they wouldn't harm those who had still managed to survive the apocalypse.

The first thing she could remember, however, were the beautiful hazel eyes that she met when she awoke. She remembered then, that she had passed out after using her abilities to destroy the crows. Still, the young girl, K-Mart as she called herself, could not escape her mind, she was very beautiful, Alice almost felt terribly guilty after hearing her story about seeing everyone she loved die, she couldn't imagine being a teenager growing up to know that there may not be a tommorow for yourself, or for the person you shared a bunk with the night before. Alice almost wanted to apologize to her, knowing that all this started because of her, but she just couldn't bring herself to. Not to mention she couldn't really spend too much time around them without getting the withering glares from their convoy leader, Claire, or worried looks from Carlos who only seemed preoccupied in knowing whether she would be sticking around for good.

She couldn't stay, that was certain, she'd only bring death down upon them faster, these people needed hope, a new light, something to give them a reason to fight harder, and not just give up, Alice brought up the idea of Alaska to Claire, who only wanted to turn it down, but nonetheless made a decision to go over it with the convoy, who most deffinitely agreed that it was worth a shot. Alice couldn't help but grin at her victory, despite how small.

That night she curled up just outside of the motel, knowing that sleep would be impossible, not with the upcoming battle of travelling to Vegas on their hands, Alice just prayed things wouldn't get out of control, she still kept herself hidden at the certain times she knew that sattellites were over her head. A sound similar to a tin can being kicked and a sniffle made Alice alert as she grabbed her sidearm and readied it, she immediately pulled herself up, being careful not to make too much sound, another sniffle and a hiccup... she lowered her weapon, she rounded the corner and saw a figure balled up against the side of the building. Grabbing her flashlight she pointed it at the figure and noticed a flash of sandy blonde hair and bleary bloodshot hazel eyes looking up at her, glassy with tears.

"Alice?"K-Mart asked. Alice breathed a small sigh of relief and closed in on the girl.

"You shouldn't be out here this late, its dangerous-"

"I bet you wouldn't say that if I was Claire or Carlos,"K-Mart snapped. Alice blinked, then couldn't help but smirk at the girls clever attitude and shrugged before leaning back into the wall and sliding down to sit beside the troubled teen.

"Whats wrong?"Alice asked.

"It's nothing, I just... needed some air, it gets stuffy in Claire's hummer,"K-Mart half-lied.

"I dont doubt that but I dont believe that its nothing, if it was nothing you wouldn't be crying, now either tell me or get your ass back in the truck,"Alice hadn't meant to be harsh but she wouldnt be nice either, she had to protect these people, no matter what the cost of what they thought of her or not, and she couldnt be responsible for another death, especially not a girl like K-Mart, so young, beautiful and yet, seemingly strong.

"You dont have to be a bitch, you know,"K-Mart replied, angrily. "I just... I'll be seventeen in about,"she checked her watch,"ten minutes. And this is just not how I pictured to be spending my birthdays, around a group of people, despite how nice, that aren't my family, and having to fear that any moment my life can be taken by one of those monsters." Tears continued to flow. "It's enough to stay strong during the day, you know? I mean, I want to prove that I can take care of myself, but at night, its as if I cant control myself, I just.. I just-"her voice broke as a soft, strangled cry choked her and she buried her face into her knees.

Alice's heart broke for the teen and she pulled the girl into her arms, she felt K-Mart uncurl herself and mold their bodies together, arms wrapped around her waist, Alice rested her chin on the soft blonde hair and felt her throat tighten with emotion, she had never really let anyone see her cry, not since... well really not since five years ago when she had watched Matt, or Nemesis, her friend be slaughtered, saving her life from a certain destruction, sometimes she wished that he hadn't stopped the helicopter, that it had just kept coming, and killed her, she had died that day, technically... But those greedy bastards, Dr. Isaacs, Umbrella...

A lonely tear made its way to the surface of her green eyes and broke through, sliding down her dirty face. K-Mart's tears soaking through her shirt, she held on tighter, the bracelet that she'd given her earlier reflecting in the soft moonlight.

"Shh, its alright, just let it out, its going to be okay,"Alice said, not believing a word, but trying to give the teen something to hold onto.

"Liar,"K-Mart sniffled. Alice let out a hoarse chuckle/snort at the irony of how well this teen could seemingly read her without even knowing her. That was something no one else had managed to do.

"It will be, someday... I promise,"Alice swore, praying to any Higher power that would listen that they could just help her keep this one promise. "I'll protect you,"Alice whispered softly into the teens ear and that seemed to help, the teens sobs were dissolving into quiet sniffles and her shoulders finally stopped shaking.

Alice continued to hold the girl, not just to comfort her, but because for some strange reason, the feel of the teen in her arms made her feel stronger, almost more invincible, she gave her hope, she was like a soft light at the end of a very long, dark tunnel, and Alice would do anything to make sure it was never extinguished. Alice could feel her muscles ache as she had to move when K-Mart looked up from Alice's chest and the glassy hazel eyes locked with Alice's green. They flickered from her eyes to her lips and Alice soon found herself kissing the teen, it was nothing sexual, not even a passionate kiss, it was just two lips, connected to give a trace of comfort and assurance, and it was over sooner than it had begun. K-Mart opened her eyes,

"Thank you,"she whispered.

"You're welcome, now please get back in the hummer and stay til we get up and go,"Alice said, softly. Something about this teen in her arms just made her soften her tough attitude.

"Can I ask you a question?"K-Mart asked.

"You just did, but you can ask me another,"Alice said as they both got up and dusted sand from their paints.

"When this is all over, d'you still promise to be around?"K-Mart's eyes seemed to search her soul, Alice blinked and allowed walls to slide back into place at this.

"I cant promise you that,"Alice said, firmly.

"But you promised you'd protect me?"K-Mart asked, almost teasing with a smirk. Alice shook her head.

"Goodnight, K-Mart,"she raised her eyebrow to give her the gesture to go. K-Mart then stepped closer to Alice and wrapped her arms around her neck and pecked her lips once more, Alice did not argue, but was shocked nonetheless.

"My name is Dahlia,"K-Mart whispered, her warm breath smelling of refried beans, teasing Alice's nose. Alice blinked and watched as the teen walked away to the hummer, hips swaying in the moonlight, Alice's green eyes following their every move before she was no longer in sight.

"Dahlia,"Alice whispered, like a prayer on the wind, she smiled softly and settled back down, tommorow would be another long day, but for once, she wasn't dreading it.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, once again, this is only my second RE fic and my FIRST time pairing KMart and Alice, and I hope everyone enjoyed, please comment and tell me what you thought!


End file.
